Text
by RikusChika778
Summary: Sakura is a new student who just started at her new high school.When the whole school finds out about her and her best friends crushes on the most popular guys in school it spreads through texting.Now the have to deal with the humiliation when they see em
1. Chapter 1

**Text**

**PYT (Pretty Young Thing)**

_RikusChika778: Hey you guy's I'm back! Okay this is how it goes, this new story that will soon be posted, I was torn between Shugo Chara! Or Naruto. I wanted one to be a high school fic and I realized Naruto didn't have one so this one is for the while Shugo Chara! Will continue its __Cooler Than Me._

_Disclaimer: Can a girl dream?_

_Sakura: No!_

_Disclaimer: Fine I don't own Naruto or Sakura's ring tone._

_SUMMARY: Sakura is a new student who just started at her new high the whole school finds out about her and her best friends crushes on the most popular guys in school it spread through the have to deal with the humiliation when they see them. It's a big old problem that they have to deal with, but what if the guys like them too? SasuSaku,Nejiten,ShikaIno,NaruHina, and maybe some more, you'll just have to read and find out. _

* * *

"_**You keep on talking but I'm not listening**_

_**I'll be the first to say I'm sorry just to put this to end **_

_**You keep on talking but I'm not listening **_

_**I'll be the first to say I'm sorry just to put this to end"**_

Sakura Haruno's phone rang out with her favorite ring tone by The white tie affair playing. She put down her blow dryer and answered it. Her best friend Ino Yamanaka had texted her about where she was.

**Sak, where r u?**

Sakura quickly texted back to her as she sat on her bed. **I'm on my way. **Quickly she grabbed her white snow boots (It was the fall and pretty cold right now) and slipped them on, before running out the door with her purse of a 'book bag' over her shoulder. As Sakura was running a girl with jet black hair and theses pale, pearly eyes came out almost getting tackled by her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked after she fell down thinking Sakura would run over her.

"I-I guess." With help from Sakura, Hinata stood up and offered to walk to school with her. Okay here was the deal; Sakura was the new girl at her school who was a complete geek in a cute girl's body. Ino was Sakura best friend long before she moved and came to Konoah; she would always call and tell her and her brother Hidan, Sakura got lucky enough when she moved here that Ino had made some friends that quickly became hers as well. Tenten Yamato and Hinata Hyuga were good friends to have around. Hinata was a sweetheart and was _constantly _shy! Tenten was the outgoing one who didn't give a damn about others complaints. "I see we might be running late."

"Don't say that, we still have time!" Sakura grabbed her friends hand and they both began running. The school wasn't that far from their house so it didn't take long to get in there, get to class before others, and pay no mind to the popular ones who made fun of them all the time. Sakura had only been here for a week and people already messed with her while asking if they could get in her pants. If it wasn't illegal, she would shoot them all in the head and make sure they were dead. As they came into the school, they ran down the halls to find their homeroom where Ino and Tenten were waiting. Computer Class.

"Hey girly." Ino said. "I was just about to text you." She flipped her cell phone shut and placed it in her purple GUESS bag.

"Yeah I was blow drying my hair and then I ran into Hinata." Sakura pointed at Hinata who had taken her place at our desk. They had a awhile to talk before the bell rang and of course Ino had to bring up crushes.

"Who do you like girls? Go on spill it or you'll never here the end of it from me." Ino threatened glancing at the clock each time to see how much before dismissal from the cafeteria. Tenten and Sakura shook their head and Hinata fiddled with her coats buttons.

"I have no one in particular." Tenten stated looking away with a hint of blush on her face.

"Don't ask me I just got here last week." Sakura automatically pulled herself out of the conversation and Hinata was left with the pressure. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to Hinata." Sakura comforted her.

"Aw come on, it's not like the end of the world coming if you do tell or it gets around the school. Mine's Shikamaru Nara one of the hottest popular guy's in school." Ino blurted out and the girls stared in disbelief before Tenten said something.

"That guy is full of nothing but laziness and psychotic." The bell rang and the girls could hear feet shuffling outside the classroom. "Oh great…" Tenten said as a couple of girls and boys came in the classroom. That's when Sakura realized her crush. A raven haired boy with onyx eyes was walking in with a red headed girl. He was so god like with his features. Some more boys came in two were brunettes, one just had longer hair then the other and his eyes looked just like Hinata's. That was Neji, he was her older cousin and not very fond of his baby cousin that's why he always ignored her at school. The other was Ino's crush Shikamaru Nara with his spiky hair in a ponytail and his favorite sentence is 'What a Drag' yeah that's him. Naruto Uzamaki also referred to as '_The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja_ we know and of course they _didn't _love also showed up with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Shikamaru went by and called them something Tenten would get pissed off by the simple spelling. "Hey hags, any luck yet finding a man?" Sakura watched as Tenten tried to hold in the fact that she wanted to commit a murder and hold in her anger. Before she was transferred she had been in a detention facility for bad kids for getting into too many fights at her old school. Then again it was a bad school anyway. "Hey dick heads any luck with getting a good fuck?" That stopped all the boys and Sakura got a good view of the god himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Neji asked.

"I'm not talking to the air unless you just can't hear." Tenten mouthed off to Neji and a fight would have pursued had the teacher not shown up. "Alright you sex deprived teenagers, calm down."

"Yes Kakashi Sensei." The teenagers went to their assigned seats and Tenten sat back down in hers. Already trouble was brewing today and Sakura wasn't sure what to do about it. During class which they did nothing in, Ino kept spotting her best friend steal glances at the raven haired heartthrob. "That's Uchia, Sasuke. He's hot, but he's off limits with that bitch Karin he has for a girlfriend." Ino whispered to her best friend.

Sakura was happy to find out his name and repeated over and over in her head. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_ "Its fine it's not like I care, I just wanted to know his name." She covered up from her curious friend.

"Uh huh, sure if he ever _takes_ you, make sure you remember what to scream."

"Ino!" Sakura hissed. Sakura wasn't a bad child and she didn't want to get caught up in those teens drama. "I'll find somebody else to like okay?" Ino shook her head and continued on with whatever she was doing while Sakura still stared at Sakura. It was interrupted when a blonde lady came in.

"Haruno, Sakura?" The lady asked looking around the room until her hazel eyes landed on the pink haired girl. "Your brother dropped something off for you." Sakura stood up and walked to where the lady was. While that happened she felt the stares of her classmates behind her and she cringed at no one in particular. After leaving the classroom the lady talked to her.

"How are you doing in there?"

"Fine aunt Tsunade." Sakura thanked her aunt for saving her in first period, I not she could have died. "What did Hidan drop off?"

"Your gym clothes for your next period."Tsunade replied. It was a bit strange that Sakura's Aunt was the principle of her school, but hey free lunch for the whole year. "I heard you might be playing dodge ball today."

"Dodge ball?" Sakura sounded terrified. She hated dodge ball; it was too painful getting hit by one ball after another. Well she did. One time five balls all together hit her and she was out. No definitely not in her sports category then again none are except Gymnastics. She was flexible and a six time first place winner in her group. "I suck at dodge ball. Can't we play something a little less I don't know, dangerous?"

Tsunade shook her head and continued on with directing Sakura to the office. "Your friends will want to know so make sure you keep them posted on what happens. You four don't exactly do anything in gym."

"Because we hate gym, well Tenten's on and off." Sakura defended. But all they really did was sit there and watch boys play all kinds of sports, especially when they took their shirts off. Football, baseball, and Track were their favorites.

"I hope you don't sit there for the boys." Tsunade accused.

"No! We observe the human body, I mean taking AP psychology and Anatomy isn't easy so you have to observe up close."

"Sure. I believe majority of the observation is going to the boys _structures._"

"Aunt Tsunade!"

"Kidding." Both made it to the office and Sakura picked up her stuff from the office. "See ya." Sakura waved goodbye to her aunt before the bell rang. She met the girls outside the gym and told them what would happen today.

"Dodge ball, I can't dodge for my life." Ino complained as they walked in the place. "I mean does are gym teacher have anything better to do besides try and make us workout?" Sakura spotted Sasuke and his gang coming in and barley noticed there gym teacher Anko Mitarashi coming in.

"Alright kids today's exercise is dodge ball." There was whistling from the boys while the girl made groaning sounds.

"Stab me." Tenten murmured in agony.

"You will be divided into teams I choose so no complaining!" Anko began calling out names for the blue team and then the red. Thankfully all four of them were on the red team; problem was the dangerous ones were on the blue!

"Tenten, ball at two o'clock!"Hinata sent a heads up at her.

"Got it." Tenten caught the ball and Neji was out. "What then bitch?"Neji sent a glare and Tenten continued on with her game until her ball was caught by Naruto. "What!"

"What now bitch?" Neji mocked her as she walked off leaving Hinata and Sakura in. Ino was the first one on their team to get out. Hinata was out next and it left Sakura all by herself. Sakura was surprised with how well she was dodging until the next one ball got her bad.

Sasuke had thrown a ball at her too hard and hit her straight in the face. Sakura fell backwards grasping her nose and… crying.

"Sakura!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata came to her aid as she was panicking. Anko pushed past the gathering crowd and checked on her. "Let me see."

Sakura put down her hands and there was blood on her nose. "I am so sorry." Sasuke apologized, but the damage was done by the way her nose hurt. "Uchia, since this is your fault you take her to the nurse."

"Bu-!"

"Now!"

The girls helped Sakura up and Sasuke ushered her out the gym, but he had to grab some tissues for her. All the girl could think right now was how badly her nose was broken.

"How bad is it?"

"Horrible. You throw to hard."

"I'm really sorry…"

"Sakura. My name is Sakura and I know."

"And just what makes you think I was asking for your name?"

"Thought you should know." Sakura walked past him with her hand still over her nose. "I'll find my way to the nurse's office on my own." That was the last time Sasuke saw Sakura for the whole day being that he ignored her.

* * *

RikusChika778: How was this new story? Like I said before I was either going to do it for Naruto or Shugo Chara! Do you think this is better?

Sakura: Leave comments people.

RikusChika778: Pay no attention to her. Anyways the story is like texting things it'll become its title the next chapter so if you have questions or request feel free to do so. FYI this is also based on my crazy high school, I'm telling you I think it's fucked up and I also got hit in the face by a ball. Question: Does the ringtone seem to match Sakura and Sasuke's friendly argument at the end?

Sakura: Ow.

RikusChika778: At least I recovered faster and got the person out.

Sakura: Awesome…


	2. Chapter 2

**RBAU (Right back at you)**

**RikusChika778: Not much to say this update except I got five reviews on the first chapter. I'm so proud!**

**Sakura: Yup, yup, yup.**

**RikusChika778: Go somewhere!**

**Sakura: Give me back Sasuke!**

**RikusChika778 *mumbles*If that was possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Like a boy" by Ciara that is Tenten's ringtone.**

* * *

"How's your nose?" Hinata asked as they sat out in the park eating popsicles.

"Never in my life has a simple hit to the nose hurt so badly and plus I bruise easily." Sakura finished her cherry one and asked if she could borrow Ino's mirror. "Then to make matters worse, Uchia ignored me for the rest of the day just because I told him my name. Is that bullshit or what?" She checked where the bandage was around her nose and sighed before handing the mirror back to Ino.

**What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry  
Would the rules change up or would they still apply  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

The girls turned to see Tenten checking her phone and scolding at it.** How ya been babe?** "Asshole!" She hissed flipping it shut, but before that making sure she turned it to silent.

"Was it Rin again?" Hinata asked looking worriedly at her friend. Tenten nodded and the girls sighed. Tenten may just be fifteen but she's had experience with a lot of older guys and Rin just happen to be one of them. He was eighteen and a leader of a gang, Tenten just happen t meet him at the wrong time at school when he was beating up some puny freshmen. He also blackmailed her with photos of her in the girl's locker room taking a shower, he did it to all the girls all the time, but her situation was different. Now he became obsessed with her and she was only kicked out of school from the so many fights because of jealous females. Now Rin was still out pursuing her even if she moved 1000 miles away. "You need a restraining order." Sakura warned.

"Don't worry dad's signing the papers tomorrow and I'm home free." Tenten relaxed stretching out on the grass as she heard footsteps coming up to their hiding place. "What the-?" Tenten stopped when she saw a familiar figure in front of her. Neji. "Oh god, what the hell could you possibly want?"

"Coming to _our _secret spot for your information. May I ask why you're here?" The rest of the crew came up behind them and if you guessed right their girlfriends.

"You can, but I don't have to answer and what are you talking about, this is our secret spot." She defended now sitting up Indian style. Even though her phone was on silence it lit up for everyone to notice. This time Ino answered it for her and read it. **Tennie, I miss you, comes back to me.** "Text him back and say go to hell."

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto as curious as ever asked.

"Tenten's crazy ass ex whose looking for her, well more like stalking."

"Ino!" Tenten look flustered and was that a blush appearing on her face at the mention of her ex in front of Neji. The girl with red hair that Sakura later found out was named Karin, shot the girl holding Neji's hand a warning look about Tenten. The girl nodded and tightened her hand around Neji's more. "Now if you don't mind, can you disappear out of my sight, my eyes are becoming a blur from the sight of you."

"We were here first! Tell her we found this spot way before them Teme!" Naruto yelled like a little kid having his play toy taken away from him. Grow up seriously; it's a piece of land. Sakura saw who he was talking to and averted her eyes away from him.

"Please move." His tone was even hotter today and the Popsicle Sakura ate became a warm liquid going down her throat, no longer cold. Ino and Hinata were already up like a bunch of puppies and we heard the girls snickering behind the boys it left Tenten who was holding her ground and Sakura who was spacing out in front of them. "Haruno? Sakura wake up!" Sasuke snapped his hand in front of her face causing her to snap out of her trance. "Can you please leave?"

"Why so you can make out with your girlfriend or better yet be fucked by them?" Tenten challenged.

"At least this proves we can get laid better than you ever will." Shikamaru said placing a grimace on all four girls faces. Sakura shot her friend a look that said _what do you see in him? _type look, Ino shrugged in reply. "Besides don't you have books or a grave to bury yourself in?"

"At least we make use of our lives wisely." Sakura stood up and Tenten who finally gave up pissed off followed behind. Sasuke had been staring at Sakura oddly and she cringed under it. "Is there something wrong?" She asked as Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"Your nose, is it feeling any better?"

"_Great_, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically as the other three giggled while the girlfriends glared at them. Sasuke and the rest of the boys watched as the girls left, to do whatever they wanted and continued on with their business.

~~~~~Sakura's House~~~~~~

"Why are guys such douche bags!" Tenten said punching at one of Sakura's fluffed pillows. They were currently sitting in the Haruno's living room watching a science channel program, which they were not paying attention to.

"Not all guys are bad, Tennie." Sai, the girl's best and most trusted guy friend said as he finished cooking the ramen and fixing the girls a bowl. "I, for instance would never hit Sakura in the face, that's just plain mean. Sasuke Uchia however is an asshole, and so are his buddies."

Sai had been there with them when Sakura first came; he didn't fit in either and hung out with them instead. Sure his aura was a bit odd to be around, and his smiled made you think he would kill you when he really wasn't, but they loved that about him. "Sai's right, we just need to let it go." Hinata said blowing on her ramen before eating it.

"But that was our spot! It wasn't fair how they decided to go up there all of a sudden." Ino argued back, understanding where Tenten was coming from. Not once have they ever seen the boys go up there, because they were always up there! So why did it start now? "We were there first."

"Look at you two; you sound like a bunch of kids fighting over land. How old are you again?" Sakura asked still remembering the encounter with Sasuke. God he was damn hot. **"**I'm sure tomorrow will be back to normal." **TL**(Total lie)

~~~~~Konoah high~~~~~

Sakura wasn't sure why, but every time she went by, people kept snickering or better yet laughing their heads off for no reason. It happened at her first, second, third period, and lunch. _What was so damn funny_, she thought.

"Sak, did you get that text?" Ino asked as they sat outside in the student parking lot after the lunch room itself burst out laughing, once that occurred they left in a hurry. Sakura shook her head after she checked her phone. "Someone sent a dirty text about us." She held up her phone so she could show her friend the text.

**Once upon a tim 4 ugly beasts liked the 4 handsome gods? Also that 1010 girl likes Neji, and also has a stalker, watch out she's damaged goodies. Who knws wher **_**that's**_** ben. –KHK** Sakura gaped at the text, Hinata looked like she would cry, and Tenten looked like her jaw would detach and also murderous. There was complete silence before Tenten spoke, "That's it, I'm getting the gun and were about to have a shoot up at school. Take cover girls." She said as she began standing up when Hinata pulled her arm.

"No, you'll get expelled! Please don't do it, Tenten." She pleaded.

"She's not doing it by herself. I'm helping." Sakura said as she had already had enough of this fucked up place they call a school. It such an embarrassment to be going there as well. "Were annihilating those bitches."

She didn't even know those people like that and a rumor was already starting. Hell no! Did Sakura forget to mention she had some serious anger management problems? They almost considered sending her to a therapist or better yet an asylum. "No, please don't. Give it a day and maybe it'll be all over tomorrow." Sai reassured. How he got caught up in this type of crowd was beyond Sakura.

"Fine, Sai, twenty four hours and if it isn't I'm going back to the detention facility." Tenten warned before stalking off.

"At the rate she's going, she'll be in jail." Sakura mumbled before following just in time for the bell to ring signaling fourth period.

~~~~Fourth period bell~~~~

Sakura was still continuously being laughed at for this so called text rumor that was going around he school about her having a crush on Sasuke. Was it that obvious yesterday? Much to her surprise, the last person she ever thought to see showed up at her locker. Sasuke.

"Haruno."

"What is it Uchia?"Sakura said not even bothering to meet his eyes. "What on fucking earth could make possibly make you notice I exist so you can talk to me?"Maybe, Sasuke didn't even know about the text and Sakura just wanted to take it out on somebody.

"I heard about the text. If it's true, then who do _you _like?" Now Sakura met his gaze. It was a mixture of knowing and then curiousness just to see if he was correct about his accusation. To hell was she going to give him satisfaction.

"It isn't you that's for sure. I could never like someone who goes around breaking peoples noses for fun." She said trying to pick up all four of her text books when unfortunately they fell out of her hand. "Damn…" She muttered under her breath.

"You're still peeved about that? I already said sorry, I'm not going to get on the ground and beg for forgiveness to some girl who has serious social problems." He spat out. Sakura could have died when the bell rang and she was late for class. _Oh crap… mothers going to kill me ._Sakura quickly scrambled to get her books off the floor and tried to leave when Sasuke caught her by the arm. "Hold on I'm not finished talking to you."

"Let go, Sasuke." That was the first time Sasuke heard her say his name to him and for some reason he liked the way it rolled off her tongue and sounded out from her pink glossed lips. He was actually curious to see what her lips tasted likes just the way she looked so innocent in her overall appearance. "I'll be late!"

"What? Too much of a goody two shoes, to break the rules?" Sakura nodded meekly, before Sasuke began pulling her to school entrance doors. "Well you are today."

"Sasuke, we'll get in trouble." Now her voice was starting to get loud and Sasuke quickly shut her up by clamping his hand over her mouth.

"We won't if you stop announcing it." He whispered as the principle, (Tsunade) went by without seeing them around the corner. "Look, all I want to do is talk to you, not pull a fast one, rape you, or anything else most girls think when a boy does this. Now will you agree?" He asked as he took his hand off of her mouth. Great now some of the lip gloss was on his hand.

What could Sasuke want to talk to her about? Though he barley even noticed her presence before, why start now? Giving a quick yes, Sakura allowed herself to be escorted to the student parking lot where Sasuke got in his car and so did she.

* * *

RikusChika778: How long has it been since I updated… I lost count.

Sakura: A million years!

RikusChika778: Not that long pinkie.

Sakura: Somewhat close to that. Text hasn't been updated since it first came out.

RikusChika778: I know and it's a bit of a drag that I kept my reviewers waiting for the second chapter, sorry. Anyways tell me what you thought about this chapter, also sorry if you'll are mad about cutting off where Sasuke wanted to talk to her. I just like suspense.

Sakura: You're devious

RikusChika778: I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL (Laugh out Loud)**

**RikusChika778: No commentary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke's ringtone by my favorite group 3OH!3, Double Vision**

* * *

"Uchia, where are we going?" _There she goes again with the "Uchia" thing. Can't she just call me Sasuke? _Sasuke thought as they had already left the school parking lot and were heading to his house. He knew that, but she didn't.

"Just enjoy the ride." He told her calmly, but she pressed on. _Great, there's a totally cute innocent girl in my car, but she has a loud mouth. _"Seriously, were not even supposed to be anywhere but school. I don't wanna get in trouble, so tell me before I call the police." She said slumping in her seat and pouting. She really did hate it when she didn't know what was going to happen.

"What for!" _The fuck, type of chick do I have in my car…?_ Sasuke was reconsidering on his part on ever bringing Sakura. For all he knew she _might _just call the police. "Fine, you win. We're going to my house."

"For what?" She sat up now. Maybe it was him or did her eyes change to a brighter color than her regular emerald eyes. They were pretty and pink hair was out of the ordinary for him, but she looked really hot the way she was pulling off the look. "You better not be up to anything, Sasuke."

She said his name again. "You'll find out just be calm." _Like that's possible. _He mused. Thank god his house wasn't far and it wasn't hard to spot either. Sakura soon saw them heading up to a huge mansion that looked like a 10 story hotel! "I'm parking in the back so no one will really notice." He notified her. Why should they care if Sasuke skips, Sakura was pretty sure he skipped a lot anyway? "Karin, threatens my maid whenever I skip school without her to see if I was with anyone else."

"Tight leash much." Sakura said opening the door to of the car. When she stepped out, Sasuke's backyard looked like a football field. Three of them combined!

"Nope, Karin doesn't have a tight leash on me. It's on her." He finished smoothly, before walking to the back of his car and popping the trunk open. "Here!" He tossed a bag full of balls just as his phone rang.

**I'm thinkin' maybe, I can't have a relationships.**

'**Cause lately, they're not making any sense.**

**And baby, you're the one thing on my mind but that can change anytime.**

Opening it, he read what his 'girlfriend' texted him. **TFAU! (The fuck are u!) **Turning his phone off, he tossed it inside his car before locking it. "What's this for?" Sakura asked holding up the bag Sasuke tossed her early.

"Practice." He said simply as they walked down to the field. Dropping the protection pads, Sasuke explained what was going to happen next. "Since I _really _am sorry for your nose, I bought you out here so you could get your revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yup, I'm not too keen on the idea of being hit, but you're an _only _exception. Think of it as a training session and I'm your trainer." Sasuke explained. He thought it would be nice enough to allow her to hit him as many times as she wanted, because of her nose. "Try throwing one." He made some distance between them and allowed her to get ready.

Choosing a red ball, Sakura tried to aim at Sasuke, but it was failed attempt when the ball rolled all the way to his foot lightly touching it. "Sorry…"

"Sakura, this isn't innocent kiddie games. You throw like a girl!"

"I am a girl, fucking asshole!"

"Just throw the god damn ball right!" He yelled making the distance longer. Maybe he made it to long because the ball landed the same place he was earlier. "Seriously? Uh, if she can't do it, I have to do it myself." He mumbled to himself walking over to where she was standing. "It's quite obvious you suck at throwing, so I'm helping you."

"I can do it myself!" Sakura said flustered when Sasuke positioned her back to his chest. Taking a blue ball this time from the bag, he helped her aim directly at the spot he was in earlier and threw it farther past it.

"Aim at that exact spot but a little higher to where _I_ can be hit." He instructed to her before letting go. Sakura was a little uneasy when Sasuke let her go. His body was so warm; she wanted him to just hold her there. She watched him go back to the same spot and knew there was no way in hell she could throw even after he just helped her. Instead of aiming directly for Sasuke she aimed everywhere, even once landing in his pool directly across from her.

She had no clue what she was doing. Improvising, stalling (Basically she want him to come help her again), wasting time? Across from her Sasuke was more than confused and straight up lost.

_What the hell is she doing?_ He asked himself as he saw her throw another ball into where they kept their dogs inside. Sakura realized it and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Sasuke! If you want I can go get it or you can since it's your house.

_There is no way in hell, I'm getting that. It's not worth losing fingers and probably a chunk of my ass! And what the hell, she'll get killed before she even steps in. _"Sakura that's not necessary, wouldn't want that pretty face to get harmed." _Or ripped off._"How bout I just help you practice for now until you can do it?"

"Okay."Sakura said calmly outside, but inside her she was couldn't stop screaming. _Yeah me, yeah me, yeah me, yeah me!_ While Sasuke was thinking the opposite.

_Fuck my life… _He thought knowing she wanted help for now.

~~~~~~6th period~~~~~

Tenten sat tapping her pencil constantly as she waited for Sakura to come in their chemistry class, but she didn't show. _Where the hell has she been today?_ It was AP chemistry that only both of them had, while Hinata and Ino had regular giving them less work. Sakura hadn't been at school since fourth period and Tenten was really scared to be by herself believe it or not. The reason why is because she was stuck with the people she wanted to murder so bad. But wait wasn't that everyone who crossed her? _I'm screwed. Thanks a lot, Sak._

As students started to go to their seats and of course Neji was behind her and some weird guy named Rock Lee in front of her, Tenten pouted. To be honest she thought looking either direction it would be an eyesore. The bell hadn't rang yet and still no sign of Sakura, then Tenten's phone vibrated giving her hope. But it wasn't who she wanted, it was Rin. "Curse him to hell!" She hissed under her breath.

"Why don't you just get your number changed?" An unexpected voice came from behind her. Neji. "It would make more sense."

"This doesn't concern you, blind bat." She said with an angry look on her face.

"Honestly Tenten, were in high school. Grow up."

"Just stop talking to me, Neji. Remember I'm a beast." She said sarcastically before turning back around and attempting to ignore him.

"Which is very true, but your Hinata's best friend and she'd be very sad if you got _hurt_." Why Neji was bothering her about such a situation like this was out of the English language and Neji never cared what Hinata thought. Sai was always referred to as her big brother because of his relationship with her. "Again."

"May I go to the bathroom?" Tenten shot up from her desk as their teacher was grading papers. The teacher nodded her head and commented on Tenten.

"Very nice, Tenten a 99 on your test." Miss Kurenai commented.

"Thank you." Tenten said before running out the door. Neji soon followed after making heads turn and it didn't take him long to catch up with her. When he gently grabbed her arm, Tenten snatched it away sending daggers. "This does not concern you, now leave me alone asshole."

"Would you shut up with your complaining and smart remarks for once and go into the girl's bathroom?" He said pissed off now. When she didn't say anything and did as she was told he followed her in next.

"What are you doing get out of here." She said as he pulled her into a stall. "Hello, _girls bathroom _what part don't you understand?" Tenten said as he pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to pretend that I'm your boyfriend." Neji simply said pulling up her text message box. Tenten's jaw felt like it really did detach.

~~~~~Sasuke's House~~~~~~

Speaking of Sakura's whereabouts…

She was dead tired now and sore, because of the many balls Sasuke made her throw until she finally hit him in the face… which was once. "I think that's enough today." Sakura said gasping to catch her breath. Did she also forget to mention he made her run too, because he teased her about not being in shape? Yeah her legs were killing her.

"Can you at least stand?" Sasuke asked hovering over her. Sakura shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes. Sasuke took that as assign she couldn't probably even make it to her own house to take a shower. "I guess you have to take a shower here." Sakura's eyes shot open frantically.

"Wait I can't do that!"

"Why?"

"This isn't my house and you have a girlfriend, remember?" Sakura said as Sasuke had already gone up the stairs and was heading for his room.

_Oh yeah… _He thought remembering Karin. He had turned his phone back on while Sakura was passed out and noticed he had 30 text messages from Karin. "Why it's not like I'm going to have sex with you. You're probably not even worth a good lay and I speak for _anyone_ who has their eyes set on you." That stung. Sakura kept quiet the whole way ignoring Sasuke when he placed her on his bed as he looked through his closet.

_He's right…_Sakura said to herself remembering how self conscious she was of what people thought of her and her body. _I'm not worth to at least date. _She was putting herself down now and didn't notice when Sasuke through her a pair of boy shorts that were red with cherries on it, some black shorts and a black t-shirt. "Karin always need an extra pair of panties after are _activities _so I bought some for her."

"Too much information." Sakura said walking to the bathroom, making sure to lock the doors before turning on the shower head. She stripped all the way and stepped in feeling the hot water hit her skin. Sasuke was sitting on his bed reading through all the text messages his girlfriend sent and stopped at one in particular.

**OMG Neji is totally getting it on with Beast 2:1010 behind Nina's back! KHK**.

"Oh, shit." Sasuke said as the he heard the water stop.

* * *

**RikusChika778: Stop! That's right I cut it off again you guys. Please don't hate me.**

**Sakura: They should because you keep cutting off the good parts.**

**RikusChika778: I'm sorry I'm working immediately today on the next chapter when this when is put out. So don't worry!**

**Sakura: Reviews loves!**

**RikusChika778: That's my line…**


	4. Chapter 4

**WDYT(What do you think?)**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura stepped out shyly at how she looked. Karin must have been a size or two bigger than her because the short hung low on her, the black shorts were to big so they revealed them and the black t-shirt stuck to her from the water. Sasuke had dropped his phone when he saw her and could have sworn he got turned on immediately.

"I don't feel comfortable." Sakura said adjusting her outfit while blushing.

"Yeah, me either." Sasuke mumbled to himself feeling his pants become uncomfortable. "Um, we might need to leave before Karin get's here."

"What time is it?" Sakura made no point to move, if she might have both shorts would have fell and Sasuke might have pounced at her. Even though she didn't know.

"3:20." Sasuke tried to keep his gaze off her and quickly scrambled off the bed hurrying outside the door. Sakura was a sure turn on for any guy, especially wearing guy's clothes. The bad part about it was he didn't want her to wear other guy's clothes unless it was his and he wanted to keep that way. Make sure no guys could get to her or attempt to even talk to her was what he was going _make _sure happened.

"Sasuke?" Sakura came out the door following behind him. She had gathered up her dirty clothes and was already tempted to put them back on even with the smell on it. Just then when they had gotten down stairs Naruto came bursting in.

"Teme!" He yelled stopping his yelling when he saw Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" the way Naruto kept looking her up and down she couldn't help but hide behind Sasuke for protection. "Those are Karin's clothes."

"I helped her play dodge ball today and I didn't want to let her go home sweaty." Sasuke explained. "Naruto, I need you to take Sakura home."

"Why is that?" Both Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"So I'll be here when Karin get's here. She always comes when I skip school without her."

"You can count on me Teme!" Naruto gave Sasuke thumbs up, while he shook his head. "Come on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto pulled on Sakura's hand, while her other tried to keep a hold on her outfit.

"Naruto, don't pull her so hard. I'll go get your stuff out of my car." Sasuke said as they went to the garage.

"So Sakura-Chan how was your practicing with Teme?" He asked helping her into his car. It was a black escalade with dark tinted windows that could easily hide your face. It was bigger than Sasuke's silver Ferrari, but she liked his more. "It was fine I guess…"

She told him as Sasuke placed her book bag behind her in the car before slamming the door. "Hey!" Naruto yelled from the driver's seat.

"You'll get over it." Sasuke said before telling Sakura bye and ignored Naruto walking back into the house.

"Big head… Don't worry; he's not going to rape you." Sakura's attention now focused on Naruto with wide eyes. "What!"

"Joking, but I'm pretty sure the way his face paled, he wanted to take your outfit off." Naruto said jokingly, though Sakura didn't find it funny at all.

She wasn't sure why, but Naruto didn't sound all that bad to be around. Hinata had showed hints that she liked Naruto by the way she looked at him, and by the looks of it they would be a cute couple. Oh… how was she going to explain to her friends about this? "I'm screwed… I skipped school, I ditched my friends."

"You don't get out much do you?" Naruto said noticing how much a goody goody she was. "Teme, got you to skip school for your first time? Lucky you."

"Not lucky, I have a record!"

"So? It wouldn't hurt to do it one time in your life. Your friend Tenten was worried about you and ended up, I guess having bathroom sex with Neji." Sakura couldn't believe what he had just told her. Tenten would never go so low to do that and especially in a bathroom. With Neji.

"No she wouldn't. There's something behind it." Sakura defended her friend's name. It made it seem like she was a slut. Naruto looked confused, but it changed when Sakura pointed at her house a few stop's away. "Tenten wouldn't go that low with a boy. Maybe a kiss or neck bites, but she's too shy to go into a full make out that would lead up to sex."

"What about you?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sakura's blush returned to her face. "What's wrong?" Naruto had pulled up to her house and waited for her answer.

"I-I've never had my first kiss." Sakura jumped out the car and quickly got her book bag. "Thank you for the ride, Naruto." Sakura said before rushing into her house not giving Naruto time to ask another question.

"Sakura-Chan, wait!" She was already gone. "Aw, dang…"

~~~~Sakura's house~~~~~

Sakura had rushed back in hearing Naruto call her name, but she ignored it. "There you are!" A voice came behind her. When she looked Tenten was glaring at her and Neji was sitting on her couch. Wait a minute, Neji! "I've been looking for you all day! Where the hell were you?"

"I can't tell you." Sakura said still trying to figure out why Neji was here. Maybe Naruto was telling the truth.

"Oh please! Neji dragged me into the bathroom and pretended he was my boyfriend when Rin wouldn't leave me alone. We might as well tell each other what happened." Tenten looked pissed and Sakura became dumbfounded.

"W-well Sasuke bought me to his house to help me play dodge ball and he also let me borrow some clothes." She said pulling up the black shorts.

"See that's all you had text me about. I kept sending you messages."

"My phone was off." She said feeling around in her pants to see if she could pull it out. But she didn't feel it. "Holy crap…"

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"I think I left my phone at Sasuke's in his bathroom."Sakura was scrambling through her clothes, but her touch phone didn't fall out. "Oh, for the love of…"

"You left your phone? At Sasuke's for that matter!" Tenten yelled.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, wow. You two are a mess." Neji said calmly when Tenten snapped on him. "What?"  
"Shut up, pretty boy!"

"That's _sweetheart_ to you."Tenten's blush appeared and she turned away to hide it while Sakura giggled. "Aw, you do have a cute side. Who'd ever thought."

~~~~~Sasuke's House~~~~~

Sasuke was at his house surveying his room so there was no trace of Sakura's things. But much to his dismay her phone was sitting on the bathroom countertop. Of course instead of minding his business he was scrolling through immediately the moment he found it. In her contacts her 'girlfriends' she hung out with at school were on it, then there was, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and some weird guy named Garra. Of course freaking out about how many guys had her number and slightly jealous, neither of them bothered him as much as Garra did. He had _**Baby **_in parentheses next to his name giving Sasuke the urge to investigate. As he was going through her phone, the devil himself had just texted Sasuke (Sakura).

**Did u thnk about it?**

"Say what?" Curious to see what Garra was talking about Sasuke text back.

**?**

As he had just sent the text message, Garra replied just as quick. (His house has perfect phone surface)

**Bout us going out. **Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy slap him right in the face. It seemed Sakura with other guys was getting to him now and he wasn't going to let that happen. He had a girlfriend… but this going out thing was bothering the shit out of him! Replying back Sasuke tried to think what Sakura would say.

**Um yeah bout tht… where are u? **Another text reply. _Damn he can text. _Sasuke thought.

**On the way 2 ur house**

_Perfect _Sasuke said to himself, but wait. Karin. He had the choice of staying and being faithful or go stop that Garra from stealing his new favored person. Right now he was leaning on not being faithful. All he had to do was call Naruto ask for directions to Sakura's house (The boy can remember a lot of things) _talk _to Garra and the problem would be solved.

**K!**

Making up his mind and not giving a damn how Karin felt afterwards, Sasuke called Naruto as he was heading out the door.

"Hey dobe, do me a favor…"

* * *

RikusChika778: What on earth do you think Sasuke's planning?

Sakura: Make the next chapter, we won't have to wait.

RikusChika778: Hahahaha, funny!

Sakura: Really?

RikusChika778: No. Anyways reviews you guys. By the way schools been canceled twice for me do to ice and snow. Not that I mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**DKDC**

**(Don't Know Don't Care)**

**RikusChika778: Hey you guys. I missed out on a lot. I found over 52 emails in my message box. I'm terribly sorry!**

**Sakura: The Devil is a lie**

**RikusChika778: You're the devil pinkette! And that's my line.**

**Sakura: Not anymore.**

**RikusChika778: Why I oughta… grr… Anways.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, can't, never will, wish I could… but alas! Nor this ringtone.**

* * *

Sasuke was fast on his way to Sakura's house after Garra decided that he wanted to pay a visit to her. It's too bad I'll get there before him, Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura's phone was sitting in the cup holder receiving more text messages from Garra every time. The phone was originally on sound, but Sasuke turned it off, because of the special ringtone for Garra had anytime he texted or called.

**Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"**

"Why does this child have such a dirty song on her phone!" Sasuke said to no one in particular. "He probably doesn't even know what that means!" Sasuke made a promise to make Sakura change that ringtone immediately when he got to her house. Lucky for him it was coming up in 2 minutes. Hopefully Naruto was still parked out there like Sasuke told him to do.

Naruto had been bugging Sasuke about why he wanted to know the address of Sakura's house and every time the raven hair would blow him off.

"_Come on Teme you can tell me anything." _Naruto begged across the phone.

"Fine, but you have to promise if you see another person pull up stall him."

"_Why?" _

"Because he's in my way, and he wants to date Sakura."

"_Ooh, bummer. Okay then, I can handle that!" _Sasuke thanked him and hung up as he was trying to remember the directions to Sakura's house. If Sasuke thanked Naruto, then Sakura really had him hooked on her.

Lucky for him, Sakura's house wasn't far and he made it there in time before Garra could. Naruto was sitting on his car's hood waiting when he looked surprised to see Sasuke. Naruto was still parked out there like Sasuke told him to do when he rode up to the driveway."Are you planning to get your license taken away?" Naruto asked knowing Sasuke ran a couple of red lights and stop signs.

"I'll live. She's inside right?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and Sasuke walked up to the door. "But if Garra does show up, keep him occupied until I get this figured out." Sasuke knocked on the door and Sakura hurriedly answered.

"What the fuck? Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you for a second." Sakura nodded meekly before opening the door all the way and allowing him in. He was surprised when he saw Neji and wondered what the hell he was doing here. When Neji shot him a "Don't ask" look, Sasuke understood immediately and continued with what he was going to do. "I need you to do something for me."

"Ask nicely!" Sakura said with a suspicious face.

"Please."

_That didn't take long. _Sakura thought to herself. She nodded and was pulled once again outside the door. "What is it?" As Sakura had just said that, Sasuke pulled out her touch and handed it to her. "Thank you! Did anybody text it?"

"Not that I know of." Sasuke lied. He had practice at it since he was a child so nothing seemed wrong to him with telling stories. He'd seen his dad do it plenty of times to his mother about his love affair with

"Really? Like _no one _in particular?"

"Didn't I just say that I don't know? Why insist on asking such questions?" Sakura sat speechless. Sasuke was acting pretty off and it bothered her. "Who were you expecting?"

"Like a certain guy I was texting earlier."

"Aha…" Sasuke said a bit disappointed that Sakura didn't seemed the least bit bothered in telling him about Garra. "Oh. Does it start with a G?"

"Yeah! Wait, how did you know?" Sasuke caught up in the moment of wanting to meet Garra, almost gave himself away.

"Wild Guess!" He laughed hysterically when Naruto yelled for him.

"Teme! He's here!" Sasuke and Sakura looked to where Naruto was pointing. There it was a red car fit for a red haired guy named Garra of the Sand. _Showtime… _Sasuke thought to himself.

Garra stepped out the car in all black attire. _God he must be hot. It's freaking Spring! _Naruto thought to himself. "He must think this a funeral." Sasuke said out loud when Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Garra, what are you doing here?" Sakura was about to go down when Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Sasuke?"

"Didn't you get my messages?" Garra's asked heading for the steps when Naruto _accidently _ran in front of him.

"Messages…" Sakura looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes. Sasuke already prepared for how this will play out spoke before she could even ask him about it.

"_I _got the messages. I mean who do you think you are texting _my _girlfriend?" Sakura's eyes widened at the statement of girlfriend processed through her mind. "I'm her boyfriend Sasuke Uchia and I had her phone earlier. It was me you were texting." Naruto sat on the other side of his escalade laughing in his hands while Garra looked at Sakura who had a mixture of emotion swirling all over her face. Hate, embarrassment, heartbroken and Sasuke didn't seem the least worried about it. To prove it Sasuke grabbed Sakura's face roughly and crashed his lips onto hers.

Now it was Naruto's turn to freak. He along with Garra sat awestruck by the sight and it increased more when Sasuke's tongue slipped into Sakura's mouth. Sakura didn't even do anything about it, she was too horrified at how Garra looked. He was beyond pissed. Sasuke pulled back licking his lips straight in front of Garra as an attempt to deepen the anger. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you and you had to find out by yourself. But that'll teach you before you mess with someone else's_ possession_."

Garra clenched his fist and his eyes narrowed. Not just because of Sasuke, but because that was Sakura's first kiss and he wanted to take it. "This isn't over, Uchia." Garra calmly said in a dull voice.

"I'll be waiting." Garra quickly left without one word to Sakura. She was still trying to find the words to express he hatred and embarrassment. Neji came out soon after snickering about what happened.

"Sasuke, you never cease to amaze me with your ridiculous antics." He complemented as Sasuke snickered. Sakura who finally snapped out her daze prepared to slap Sasuke, who caught her wrists with ease.

"Come on Sakura, you know you liked it." Sakura twisted her hand out of his grasp and pulling it to her chest.

"Leave you fake bastard!" She was freaking out now. Garra would hate her; Sasuke made her his personal possession and invaded her personal life. "Don't talk to me at all as long as I live."

"I highly doubt that. I could probably do that just to tempt you into talking to me again."

"I hate you already."

"I love you already."

~~~~~~~11:35pm Sakura's House~~~~~~

Sakura and Tenten were lying in her bed talking to each other about how horrible their day was.

"So Sasuke stole your first kiss? What was it like?"

"Honestly…" Sakura turned away from Tenten now lying flat on her back and touched her lips. "It was perfect, but it was wrong of him. Garra was probably one of the few guys who liked me and wanted to date me."

"There's no way."

"Hmmm?"

"You're bound to talk to him despite what you say. Something about you two complement one another just like Neji and I somehow. Neji's no Rin, that's for sure.

"Rin must be the worst."

"He is, Rin is nothing but a conniving son of a bitch who will never die if it means separation from me, but... You know the saying 'Till death do us apart'?" Sakura nodded her head in the dark. "I never noticed, but something about Rin was off. He didn't treat me the way I had seen him with other girls, instead Rin treated me like I was some delicate china doll. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to believe it, but he was always protective or on edge around other guys who flirted with me. I didn't realize it until I broke up with him that Rin had fell in love with me. When we broke up I knew his heart was torn inside and he became dark and obsessed with taking me back. I believe Neji only fueled that dangerous side."

Sakura stared at Tenten through the dark shocked. She made Rin seem like the scum of the earth, but she only put up with his calls, text messages, and letters out of guilt. Which means… "Was the restraining order a lie?"

"… I can't hurt him anymore. He's an emotional wreck without hearing from me let alone seeing me. Rin doesn't care about orders, if he can't see me, he'll find a way."

"I want to meet him." Now it was Tenten's turn to look at Sakura.

"Come again." She sounded back to her old self again. The annoyed one.

"We don't have school tomorrow, let's go visit Rin. Maybe seeing you will make him happy, even if it's just a little while."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if I didn't know better, I'd say Rin was also your fist love just like you were for him. Come on will go tomorrow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're forgetting about Hinata, Sai and Ino."

"Ino's going out of town with her family this weekend. Hinata and Sai can tag along."

"You really want to meet him, don't you?"

"I want to see just how special you are to him when he see's you."

"Fine… Can we go to sleep now?" Tenten pulled the covers up over her head.

"Someone's anxious. We'll call Hinata and Sai tomorrow and stay up there for the weekend." Sakura said.

"Shut up Sakura."

"Love you!"

~~~~~~~9:00am Hinata's House~~~~~~~

"Come on, girly!" Tenten honked the horn impatiently. Hinata came running down the stairs with her bag. They had already picked up Sai who was sitting in the front with Tenten with his legs propped up. "Boy, if have to tell you one more time to put your legs down, I swear to god I'll cut the lower part of your body off." Sai smiled at Tenten, before politely putting his legs down.

"I want the ability to have children."

"Good choice then." Tenten retorted as Sakura laughed in the back. Hinata placed her bag in the trunk before sliding in the back with Sakura. "Hey Hinata."

"H-Hi. I'm sorry I took too long."

"It's fine. Tenten's just eager to see Rin." Sakura teased when a hand reached back to grab her.

"You're aiming for my foot to go somewhere." Tenten threatened Sakura who laughed shakily. "Such a sweetheart."

"I'm hungry." Sai said propping his legs up again, this time ignoring Tenten's threats.

"We haven't eaten breakfast yet." Hinata put in and realized her stomach growled. She blushed furiously as Sakura and Tenten laughed at her.

"Okay then will stop."

* * *

**RikusChika778: What's up you guys! I apologize for late updates. Now as you can see Rin will finally appear in the next chapter during the girl's weekend vacation at Tenten's old hometown and who knows there might be a surprise. **

**Sakura: What about this chapter?**

**RikusChika778: I'm getting there. As you can see… Sasuke just pulled a douche bag move and is now the enemy of Sakura. Tell me what you think about Tenten's situation and Sakura's. I hope to see some good reviews and I love it when you'll point out funny things.**

**Sakura: It makes our day, but this time make sure it's about RikusChika778's lateness on updating.**

**RikusChika778: Shut up, you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
